Strawberry Sunrise
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Two young girls come together to share in one another's warmth and happiness. Whether right or wrong, they'll spend every moment they can with one another. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R! And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


She was never really sure which of them started these kisses. Or how a simple "let's practice. F-for boys, y'know?" turned into this… these moments. How could she have let this happen?

The thoughts were instantly buried deep as another kiss set her lips alight with sensation. The younger girl was always so curious- so eager! Nights grew more and more intense. A chaste peck on the cheek into something more intimate than they'd ever shared with anyone else.

Small, smooth hands wound their way through the elder's mane, tugging on this lock and that lock as if she owned her.

If elder admitted it to herself, the younger did indeed.

Elder was stronger and larger than than her lover, sure. However she was exponentially more receptive, melting under the soft coos and gentle nibbles younger doled out with such unabridged enthusiasm. She shuddered as her lover tugged at the thin cloth separating them. Small hands traced their paths along invisible railways of pleasure, the larger girl holding onto the smaller as her heart raced.

This night was different.

They'd kissed too passionately, their hands had wandered too freely. Tangled in hair and cloth and within one another. The older of the two was on top this time, but by no means did she dictate the engagement. She could do nothing but kiss the lips of her other, eyes closed as she felt small hands exploring the chiseled canyons of her abs.

She shuddered as the hands explored lower, slowly marking new territory where no one had gone before.

She knew it was wrong, but at the moment she could do nothing to keep her anxious hips from seeking the friction those fingers might give. The younger girl watched her lover, eyes wide in anticipation. She knew the other girl well, better than anyone else she was certain. She'd need to take this delicately…

Slowly she drummed her fingers against her elder's thigh waiting for any signal of doubt from her teammate.

Receptively, the girl spread her legs, out of some primal urge to **feel** what her leader was still denying her.

Slowly the youngest girl ran her fingers down the thighs of her secret lover, feeling them slick with need.

"We shouldn't be _doing_ this!" The elder whispered frustratedly.

"Then stop me!" Giddy with anticipation, two fingers delved within her oldest friend, stirring sensations the other had only felt alone.

With excited kisses and bated breath they quashed any chance of disapprobation. Clothes were stripped, even as the tentative fingers grew bolder. Deeper and deeper they went, down until she thought she'd lost them.

Bare skin against bare skin, the elder bucked her hips against the friction. Moaning softly, back arched as she tried to adjust to the consuming sensation, she wrapped her arms around her lover.

Two fingers plunging, her thumb playing with the other's clit, the youngest had talent for someone so virginal. Normally so innocent and naive, she was a new person, born into the world by the desire of the flame before her.

Free hand steadying the girl's squirming hips, gripping tightly onto her butt, she felt every muscle of her friend's tighten as they brushed against her. She'd never seen her friend react this way. Always confident and proud, before her now was a shivering, whimpering ball of pent up desire. And she had the power to make her that way. All in the palm of her hand?

She forced the girls muscled hips down, burying her fingers ever-deeper. She crooked her digits, making a beckoning motion. The pads of her fingers ran themselves against so much slick musculature. The elder was _burning_. Even here in the dampest of places, the fire of her being was lit with an intensity she'd never seen before.

And all too soon, the blonde could no longer hold back the tide of her pleasure. With a moan, muffled into the lips of the brunette, she came, release spilling over onto her lover's stomach.

With the shivers of afterglow, the older girl finally slid off her lover, onto the warm sheets below.

"Thanks… Ruby…"

"No problem, Yang!"


End file.
